No Glory
by MisAnghellic
Summary: In the video game Nazi Zombies is fairly easy. You  can buy guns off walls, you have special pop-ups like nooks and insta-kill. But what would happen if the plot didn't have all those things, and Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki have to face reality?
1. Where it all begins

Nikolai Belinski blinked dazedly as he drug his fatigued body from the ground, raising his head experimentally to see the night sky. Instead of an eerily black sky with incandescent stars he saw the torn roofing of a theatre, choking back any yells of confusion he may have had. In turn he looked down upon the slumbering Takeo Masaki, Takeo's head resting lightly on the bottem step of a grand staircase, his legs tangled into the rubble that lined the floors.

"Wake up," Nikolai grunted, kicking his friend urgently with the tip of his blood spattered boot. Takeo lifted his head, feebly feeling along his face, tracing along the dried blood that lingered there. Mechanically he rose to his feet, dusting off his ragged clothing before looking at Nikolai, eyes pulsing with his fury and confusion.

"Where are we?" Takeo growled, reaching for the gun at his back instinctivally. The abandoned theatre seemed as though baring down upon them in a heinous hue, goosebumps raising along their necks.

"Kin Der Toten." Nikolai shivered, an automatic response to the deathly words. Takeo looked up, reloading in his haste and bringing the gun to the correct positioning in his hands.

"Just calm the fuc-" Takeo's words were halted as a large splintering resounded, followed by an emphatic moan. Nikolai looked up, forcefully yanking his own gun out of it's secure sheath, reloading the AK74u with fire alight in his eyes.

The first nazi came slowly, it's red eyes liie fluorescent gems in the darkness. It walked very jerkily, limping and moaning with each step. This corpse was covered in once battle attire, the material now slowly materializing into dust and revealing the dried, paper-like grey skin. A smile tugged at the corner of Takeo's mouth as his adrenaline kicked in, pulling the trigger of his Stakeout. The zombie died quickly, crumpling to the ground with a long groan.

"They are going to come by the thousands. We need to find a place to camp out and kill from a vantadge point. Therefore, we need to get moving, our ammo is all we have and it's running low." Nikolai instructed, and Takeo nodded in agreement, following at Nikolai's heels as they advanced up the staircase, breaking open the first door. Down below in the lobby, the boards that were nailed across the windows quickly began to be destroyed, the first several groups of zombies ascending through.

(Later)

"This should be a good enough spot," Nikolai yelled over the noise, shooting down a nazi and turning back to Takeo, who was building the windows efficiently.

"Just need to keep these damned zombies out and make sure they stay away from my vodka!" Nikolai then added, attempting to reload his gun. Instead of properly reloading, a spur of empty shells poured out and onto the ground with a series of clatters. Nikolai gave Takeo a frustrated glance, an ache in his heart as he pulled the metal canister of vodka from his belt and took a swig, throwing the expensive steel canister at a zombie, making it fall back with a hearty moan.

"Out of ammo!" Nikolai shouted, darting towards Takeo. "All I have is my melee,"

"Damnit. Get behind me." Takeo ordered, raising his shotgun, gun powder thick in the air as he shot down a wild group of zombies, two crawlers slowly edging at them. With an almost amusing air Nikolai knifed the crawlers, the blackish, foul-smelling liquid draining from their bodies. More or less likely, decaying blood. As another wave of zombies entered Takeo grinned, pulling the trigger. There was a steady click.

"Oh shit." Takeo grimaced, his gun out of ammo, and the zombies circling them.

"Fuck, Takeo run!" Nikolai shouted, dodging around the zombies with his knife clutched between his fingers. Takeo followed along beside him, shoving the zombies away in either direction as the two made their way out into the alley, breathing hard.

"We have no ammo, no vodka, and a thousand god damn zombies trying to kill us. What are we gonna do?" Takeo panted, leaning against the fence and wiping his sweat away with the back of his hand.

"Well, while we were running I saw a braker box, the main source to the electricity in this place. We should go and turn the electricity on." Nikolai mused, his voice stonily pained.

"Then we need to go and find it." Takeo hissed, and the two set off back into the theatre, their sprints growing sluggish as they grew more and more exhausted.

"What in the hell was that?" Nikolai blurted as a veil of mist seemed to surround them, the zombies that had been chasing them suddenly diverting directions and escaping the theatre as a series of howls began.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. Hellhounds." Takeo whispered, "We need to get to the braker box, now!" Nikolai didn't halt to question, knowing Takeo was ranked as a captain, and if he told Nikolai to do something, he knew what he was doing. Then broke off again, darting up the stairs and through a series of rooms until they came upon a massive room, the size very disorienting.

"Go to the box! I'll hold them off as long as I can," Takeo snarled, lifting his knife as a series of odd shapes bolted into the room, their body structure somewhat the same as a canine's, a trail of fire lingering behind them as they ran with advanced speed and agility. Takeo lunged, stabbing the first in the eyes as it whined, backing away and attacking again. Nikolai flung himself at the braker box, struggling to open the heavy iron lid, the hinges rusted. Using his knife to pry it open, Nikolai rummadged with the brakers, flipping the main switch. A tongue of electricity burst from within the box and Nikolai flew back, the entire building lighting up in gold and then slowly fading away, the power on and the hellhounds gone. With a sigh of relief Nikolai drug himself to Takeo, reviving him and helping him to his feet.

"I think it's over.." He whispered, out of breath.

"N-no." Takeo mumbled, looking up in horror.

"What?" Nikolai responded, glaring at his friend, instead witnessing what Takeo was seeing. An entire army of zombies had entered the electricity room, slowly gaining on the two with malicious intent.

"Oh shit."


	2. Not the End

**Chapter two! The last chapter folks. So no flaming please, I did work hard on this. Sadly, this is the end of _this _fanfic, but I will be making some more COD fanfics. No hate please, because I know I did change some things in this fanfic so it would seem slightly more realistic, and/or fit to the sitaution better. Once again, this is set in Kino Der Toten, and I hope you guys like! I'd love to get your reviews and requests for what to write next and how I wrote on this one! Lots of love(: 3 I love my heroes Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey, and Ritchofen!**

Out of breath and out of time. Hearts racing and adrenaline pumping. Nikolai raised his gun, releasing the mag and scavenging along the ground in his haste.

"There has to be some ammo around here..." Nikolai hissed, but Takeo snarled, urging him on with a heartfelt shove.

"We have to keep moving." Takeo ordered, resuming his fury-paced run back into the electricity room. They had run a full circuit around the perimeter of the place, fatigue beginning to make their paces weaken. "What's... what's that?" He suddenly hissed, pivoting on heel to face Nikolai. Nikolai shrugged, narrowing his eyes.

"It looks like some kind of teleporter," His voice quivered as he moved foreward stealthily, brandishing his melee and prodding the ovacular machine.

"How do we make it work?" Takeo murmured, glancing behind him at the zombies that had entered, limping and growling as they made their way swiftly towards the two.

"I saw another teleporter link in the main lobby by the grand staircase. We should take the risk of trying to link them, it may be our only chance of surviving this." Nikolai encouraged, his doubtful eyes trained on the horde of zombie that were approaching at a steady rate. As it seemed they only had several seconds to make up their minds before they were mauled.

"Alright. Let's do this." Takeo rasped, and they took off at a breakneck sprint. Soon they came upon the lobby, linking up the teleporters and heading back towards the theatre. Making their way back to the teleporter they were amazed to see a new creature attempting attack. It was a new form of zombie, by the looks mutated, with a slimy green exterior and an almost naked body. It ran on all fours, leaving a trail of toxic gas that blurred their vision incredibly. Staggering from the amount of gas in the air, Takeo and Nikolai made their way into the teleporter, forcing into the circle of the machine. As if something had sensed their presence, just as Takeo and Nikolai thought they would be killed, a burst of electricity formed a veil between the men and the rabid zombies.

Almost as if magically they appeared in what they would later know to be as the "pack-a-punch room." A luminescent machine was propped against one wall, and a large window against another. Takeo and Nikolai moved towards the window, amazed to see that they were overlooking the theatre, the zombies charging out of the room madly. Hearing a crunch under their boots, Nikolai looked down, amazed to see the ground littered with grenades. He picked one up in a death grip, removing the pin and launching the explosive out of the window and down into the theatre. It detonated below, killing several gaseous zombies.

"Help me." Nikolai growled, handing Takeo several grenades and gathering some of his own. They threw the grenades down into the theatre until the room looked somewhat empty, and then explored more of their unknown surroundings.

"Look!" Takeo yelled eagerly, lifting a gun off of the floor. "It's loaded." He continued, checking the mag. "Full ammo." His eyes glittered exburently as he examined the Eviscerator, a pack-a-punch weapon.

"Is there anymore guns?" Nikolai murmured, stepping towards the machine on the far wall and looking over it's surface. He did see the glimmer of guns within the machine, but he wasn't sure how to get to them. Bringing his hands to a rest along the top of the machine, he heard a strange sound. It was the gentle twinkle of music that belonged to a children's music box, a soothing rhythm. A dark colored gun appeared on a lever in the machine, and Nikolai picked it up, checking to see if the pack-a-punch weapon he now possessed, the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, had ammo. Exuberant to see it had full ammo he turned to Takeo, not getting much time to tell his comrade of his victory as there was a sudden sucking motion, and the room dissipated into massive white light.

They dropped down into the lobby, on top of the teleporter link. The zombies had formed a circle around where they would appear, knowing that the teleporter sent it's users to this position. Takeo raised his gun and shot rapidly, creating a gap in the crowd. The two surged through the gap, shooting madly. They made their way into the alley, not amazed to see that mists were beggining to bore down upon them like veils. There was a series of howls, signaling the beginning of another hellhound attack. Prepared this time, Takeo and Nikolai guarded the two sections of the alleyway, looking up into the open sky wistfully. If only they could escape.

The first hellhound came swiftly, Nikolai easily taking it out with his ray gun. The was a flash of lightning and another three appeared, barreling at Takeo full force.

"Takeo!" Nikolai yelled, running to his friend. Unfortunately he didn't make it so far, a hellhound pinning him down as he convulsed and shot blindly, unable to help his struggling friend. Takeo managed to shoot the first two down, Nikolai beating down the third and stabbing it's neck viciously until it exploded in a burst of flame. Helping Takeo, Nikolai shot down the last hellhoud and healed his wounded friend. Breathing hard the two wiped away their sweat, Nikolai panting loudly as he remembered something.

"Takeo, the walky-talkys," He encouraged, yanking the small communication devices from his thigh sheath and attempting to tune them to the nearest station, or the closest place with the same connection. Perhaps with helpful resources. Finding his attempts anything but useful he sighed, angrily thrusting the devices into his pockets.

"The zombie population isn't of circumspection, Nikolai. We can't stay here and fight forever..."

"You don't think I fucking know that Takeo? We have to escape, but why the hell do you think that I know how to do so? We're in the same damn ditch here, and we do need to find a way to escape. But I'm tired of telling everyone that I don't have the answers."

"Just because your sober doesn't mean your head isn't still drunk as hell." Takeo snapped. "Now don't get all pissed at me. This isn't a good situation, but we don't needa get all fucking pissy and scared, now do we?"

Nikolai sighed, nodding hopelessly. "Well we don't have long before the zombies come back. We need to find a somewhat easily controlled base to stake out and try to make our lives just a bit longer,"

"There we go," Takeo grimaced, raising to his feet and limping behind Nikolai past the barbed fences and up a metal staircase into a simple room with two exits and two windows. It would have to work, but of course there was no way they could stay for very long.

They camped at the base until the ammo became scarce again, their predicament getting worse by the second. It was as if the past several hours were simply repeating eachother, over and over until Takeo and Nikolai would no doubt be slaughtered like animals.

Darting into the alley yet again, their guns tight in their hands Takeo and Nikolai came upon a most pleasing sight. A helicopter hovering above the alley, the wind from the propellers lashing at Takeo and Nikolai as the helicopter lowered. Feeling like papers in the wind they peeled to the sides, shooting angrily at the zombies that came nearer. The helicopter didn't dare to come closer, hovering a good 12 feet above the ground. The thousands of zombies could easily take the helicopter down, and that was a risk that could not be taken.

The first two zombies braved leaping from the roof tops and onto the helicopter, making their way like spiders up the sides and into the interior. There was gunfire and the two bodies thumped sickly to the ground. Nikolai and Takeo, still shooting wildly, looked up and felt a sense of relief to see Dempsey and Ritchofen, guns in hands. The pilot dared to bring the helicopter another six feet lower, Takeo and Nikolai's two comrades shouting at them to jump. Quickly darting at the helicopter the two men jumped with every ounce of strength they had left dwindling in their exhausted bodies. Ritchofen and Dempsey drug the two brave soldiers into the helicopter, the pilot jerking the vehicle into the air and away from Takeo and Nikolai's hellhole. They had somehow made it out alive, and for that they could thank God. If only they had known what could possibly be coming next, with the next zombie infestation zone, once a military base, Five.


End file.
